


April Fools

by brunchywrites



Category: DCU
Genre: -bows-, April Fools, Gen, only the batcave knows what inspired this, tah dah, this is tiptoeing the edge on batlantern but not quite there yet, uh idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Sometimes Hal Jordan is insufferableSometimes he's only a little insufferable.





	April Fools

Batman swung into the Commissioner's office for more information, if they were going to catch this.. Easter egg killer they would have to act fast. At first Bruce thought it was Cobblepot but he was proved wrong. (He assumed that the colorful eggs weren’t his style in the first place). 

“Commissioner, have you found anything new about the eggs? Any serial numbers?” All of the evidence had been hoarded away, Bruce was going to take at least one of the remaining eggshells back to the cave. 

There’s silence in the room, but Bruce can tell the commissioner is in, his chair is just turned around towards the window, perhaps he’s thinking, recalling, or going over information. 

“Commissioner Gordon?”

“It’s actually Jordan, I thought you’d know that by now,” the chair twirled around in a flash of brown leather and lit up green. Bruce crouched down into a defensive stance. 

“What are you doing here? Where’s the Commissioner?”

Hal rolled his eyes, standing up, “At home. Thought you’d want to know that I caught your easter egg killer. No, not on purpose. They were getting paint from Star City and no one orders that much pastel paint so I came here and yeah, the names added up. Can’t believe you didn’t catch him, Mr. World’s Greatest Detective.” 

“Who was he?” Bruce tried to keep his voice solid, but the presence of Hal Jordan is very annoying. 

“She,” Hal punctuates his words for emphasis, “Is April E. Foule.” 

“April Fool?” 

“No, Foule, there’s an E at the end, I didn’t say it wrong for the hell of it. Don’t know her motive yet, just.. Yeah, Good luck getting information from that bad egg.” 

Bruce clicked his tongue, finally standing up. The Green Lantern wasn’t a threat, not this time.

“So why come to Gotham to solve one of our crimes?” 

“Wow, you’re really off your game tonight,” Hal folded his arms over his chest and looked Bruce up and down. They both stared each other down silently before Hal cracked, “One, so that more people wouldn’t die, and two, because if the word got out that Coast City Paint Supplies had a metaphorical hand in this, it’d go out of business. That’s a lot of people without a job.” 

“How generous of you.”

“Hey, I do what I can when I’m on Earth. But seriously, there aren’t many jobs that aren’t military over there, we do what we can. Oh and by the way-” Hal is already walking to the window, making his exit. 

Bruce stiffens, steels his gaze, “What?” 

“You’re welcome, Spooky.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading this very small, v stupid fic. i just wanted to have fun.   
> if u wanna follow my tumblr it's brunchyarts.tumblr.com!


End file.
